


When You're Looking Like That

by Wordsinrain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsinrain/pseuds/Wordsinrain
Summary: Drabble/Ficlet. Songfic to Westlife 'When you're looking like that'Solas ponders his decision to leave Lavellan





	When You're Looking Like That

I had walked away from Crestwood with complete conviction in my heart. I had to leave you behind, no matter how much I loved you, I had to fix the mistakes I had made to my people. But then you had walked into the grand hall in that qunari outfit and I couldn’t think. You were five foot ten and you looked straight at me with those Bambi eyes. The rest of the room had stopped what they were doing, staring as you had approached. The ones who hadn’t known about the end of our relationship had stopped to look at me, not believing that you could be mine. That this powerful woman who was shaping history and leading a revolution to save the world could stoop so low as to be with the stoic mage apostate. 

Looking at you laughing with your friends, joking, I knew it was wrong to leave you for a life in pity, but you never miss the water until it’s gone. I know I failed to love you. But how am I supposed to leave you, when you’re looking like that? You stand before others, in command, in power, and yet with kindness in your eyes. I can’t believe what I just gave away and now I can’t take it back. I have to walk my way alone, but I don’t want to get lost. And I don’t want to live my life without you, but I need to leave you now, even when you’re looking like that. 

You’re all dressed up for fighting and death, but I want to hold you tight and get out of this pointless war. If I could just take control and fix everything, but now you’re out of my reach for ever. Just a week ago you lied next to me, and now my bed is consuming without you. It’s ironic how I had to lose you just to see that I completely failed to love you. 

My life was set in stone the minute I awoke, perhaps even before that moment. I must correct the destruction of my people. I owe them more than I owe myself. But I don’t want to forget you, I don’t even want to try. How am I supposed to walk on by? When you’re looking like that?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse. Except when listening to the song I am struck by solavellan feels, and then I drank whisky and needed to write it.


End file.
